


Sangre de mi sangre

by LadyBW



Category: GTA roleplay, Grand Theft Auto V, SPAINRP - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Español | Spanish, Grand Theft Auto Roleplay, References to Canon, SpainRP
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBW/pseuds/LadyBW
Summary: Gustabo García es el comodín que reina las calles de Los Santos, pero el verdadero rey siempre ha estado allí, esperando con paciencia a que su reinado sea perfecto. Ese momento ha llegado, y es hora de que pise las cabezas de sus enemigos para subir a su trono.
Relationships: Gustabo García & Jack Conway
Kudos: 14





	Sangre de mi sangre

La ronca risa se escuchó en la pequeña estancia del Monte Gordo. Gustabo aspiro por la nariz, manteniéndose recto mientras sus manos apretaban con fiereza la empuñadura de la glock. Todo el aire se mezclaba rápido con el aroma a pólvora.

Su radio estaba estropeada, solo emitía un brumoso sonido de ruido de forma constante.

Jacob Smith, el enmascarado, volvió a reír mostrado las encías rojas y los dientes manchados asquerosamente de sangre. Sus ojos brillaban con una alegría que le erizaba los pelos de la nuca. Gustabo tragó saliva, mientras las manos de Jacob estaban haciendo presión sobre la herida de bala en su hombro derecho. Parecía que no iba poder moverlo como deseara. Aprovechando eso a su favor, deslizo una de sus manos a la radio en su hombro e intento cambiar de canal, esperando obtener algo de suerte y alguien contestará. Necesitaba comunicar a algún superior sobre su situación, y la necesidad de una ambulancia lo más pronto posible.

—Esta estropeada, no servirá de nada —murmuro el mafioso, sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa.

—Cállate —ordenó Gustabo sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos brillantes.

Aún abatido, Jacob intentó volver a reír, logrando solamente soltar un aullido lastimoso. La sangre empezó a filtrarse a través de sus dedos, formando un charco pegajoso alrededor de la camiseta.

—¿Donde esta tu _papi,_ eh? —burló Jacob, meneando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Gustabo sabía unas cuentas cosas de recibir un disparo, y realmente no apreciaba que ese hombre fuera una excepción a la regla general. No parecía que iba a rendirse con facilidad. Con su radio estropeada no creía que pronto pudiera liberarse de la situación. Sabiendo esto, decidió mantenerse alerta y prestar especial atención al lenguaje corporal

—No te interesa —siseó con rigidez. No iba a jugar con el hombre del crimen.

La mueca que le dedicó Jacob fue tomada sin cuidado por Gustabo. Por muy poco que supiera de él, estaba al tanto de como disfrutaba escuchar su propia voz. No estaba interesado en entablar una charla amistosa en ese momento.

La radio crispó un poco más agudo, Gustabo espero que alguna voz apareciera entre el ruido blanco, pero se mantuvo estático sin emitir algo nuevo. Chasqueó la lengua molesto. Agradeció internamente haber podido comunicarse con Conway minutos antes de que su radio dejará de funcionar. Eventualmente el hombre lo encontraría, siempre lo hacía.

—Dime, Gustabo, ¿quién sabe qué estás aquí? —Los ojos de Gustabo se abrieron, su agarre en la glock se aflojo por unos segundos—. ¿El perrito faldero ruso? ¿El gatito de tu amigo? —se burló Jacob dejando caer la cabeza sobre el borde del sofá que estaba cerca suyo—. O será... ¿La rata de Jack Conway?

Él conocía a la persona debajo de la máscara. Desde un principio no existía el Subinspector Fred, solo era Gustabo para Jacob

 _"Espabila"_ gritó su cerebro. Ya se encargaría de eso, no podía bajar la guardia por nada.

—Hablas mucho para ser hombre muerto. —logró formular Gustabo.

—Me gusta una buena charla —Sonrió Jacob.

—No estoy interesado en una cita, gracias por la invitación —respondió de forma hosca

Jacob resopló con diversión fingida, y lento se irguió de su posición. Gustabo no dudó apuntar a la cabeza del mafioso, mientras le ordenaba que se quedará quieto.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Estoy desarmado, solo quería estirar un poco la espalda —sonrió a pesar de que hubiera un arma apuntando su cabeza.

Si había algo que Gustabo odiara era esa sonrisa tranquila que le enviaba. Como si nada de aquella situación fuera una amenaza para su vida.

—Esto me recuerda a mis épocas de _marine_ —suspiró nostálgicamente el mafioso, mientras su mirada se dirigió a la ventana—. ¿Has estado en la guerra, Gustabo? —inquirió armonioso.

—Pensé que había quedado claro que no iba a hablar contigo. Cierra la boca —ordenó entre dientes.

—Claro que no has estado. —meditó unos instantes—. Esperaba que cooperaras más en la conversación de este viejo soldado —se lamentó Jacob. La herida seguía gorgoteando sangre solo que con más lentitud. La camiseta gris era un gran contraste entre bordo apagado y gris claro—. En mis tiempos esto podría haber acabo de otra forma. Ya sabes, el tiempo oxida algunas cosas.

—Es una pena.

—No te lamentes tanto, Gustabo. Para eso estoy yo, que me lamentó todos mis días por lo que te espera —soltó mostrando una verdadera lástima en su rostro.

Era la primera vez, en toda la noche, que esos ojos se opacaron. Algo dentro de Gustabo le hizo removerse incómodo. Su mente corrió más rápido que cualquier sentimiento, y formó una pared entre él y Jacob.

—No te preocupes por mi hombre —sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes—, puedo cubrirme las espaldas.

La raposa risa de Jacob volvió a aparecer. Esos ojos oscuros no volvieron a encenderse con diversión, parecía que cada vez se iban volviendo más oscuros y tristes. ¿Qué le sucedía a este tío?

Se debatió de noquearlo para que dejará de parlotear sin sentidos, pero había una llama de curiosidad encendida en su interior que se lo impedía. Tenía una naturaleza curiosa después de todo.

—El orgullo es nuestro peor pecado como humanos —suspiró el mafioso—. Nuestra naturaleza es una mierda.

—Bien, parece que tienes muchas ganas de hablar —se rindió Gustabo—. Jugaremos un poco. Dime lo que quieras —dijo ladeado el arma al son de sus palabras.

—Primero necesitaría una mano aquí. —Mostró la mano que parcheaba precariamente la herida. Había demasiada sangre para distinguir la entrada de la bala.

La mirada opaca lo siguió como un lobo. Algunas gotas de sudor brotaban del rostro de Jacob, no parecía que pudiera estar consciente por mucho más tiempo, se notaba que estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse despierto. Por mucho que no tuviera la ganas de ayudarlo, su trabajo era mantenerlo con vida hasta que un EMS pudiera encargarse.

—Sin trucos —cedió bajando su arma. Tardíamente agregó—: O tendremos un problema.

—Soy un hombre de palabra —contestó serio.

No necesitó repetir sus palabras, Jacob se mostró manso bajo las descuidadas manos de Gustabo. No podía decir que tuviera los mejores primeros auxilios, pero algo podía hacer. A pesar de eso, el mafioso no se quejó demasiado. Hasta en cierto momento, le susurró instrucciones de cómo hacer algunas cosas que estaba fallando miserablemente. Cuando la hemorragia fue controlada, no dudó en volver a posicionarse al otro lado de la habitación y seguir manteniendo un ojo fiero sobre Jacob.

—Todos caemos por nuestro propio orgullo, Subinspector —comenzó—. Yo mismo soy el claro ejemplo —rió como si fuera un buen chiste.

Gustabo respondió con un sonido a favor a lo dicho. Secundariamente, su mano izquierda se dedicó a bajar la perilla de volumen de la radio, el ruido blanco lo molestaba.

—De todas formas, no soy el único.

—¿A no? —preguntó el policía, sin darle mucha relevancia a la conversación.

—No, Gustabo. —Las oscuras cejas se fruncieron. Gustabo alzó una ceja intrigado—. Conoces bien a papi, ¿eh? ¿Crees que papi te va a proteger siempre?

—Te dije que no necesito que nadie proteja mi espalda.

—Si supieras como cuidarte la espalda, no tendríamos esta conversación —desafió el mafioso.

La glock se alzó en el aire. Gustabo apretó la empuñadura con enojo. Hasta ahora se habían manejado con tranquilidad y cautela, sin meterse con el otro. No iba dejar que cruzará esa línea y se fuera de rosas.

—Creo que estamos olvidando los lugares, Smith —escupió brusco el Subinspector.

—Policías, mafiosos; buenos, malos; blanco, negro —dijo—. Entrenado como un perro. —Jacob suspiró decepcionado— Puntos extras para Jackie.

—¿Qué mierda estás hablando ahora? —inquirió molesto Gustabo, sin dejar de apuntarlo con su arma. La paciencia se le estaba acabando y pronto tendrían que traer un equipo de forenses antes que los EMS.

La ronca risa de Jacob volvió a aparecer, Gustabo cansando de la mierda del hombre cruzó la distancia que los separaba a grandes zancadas, y cogió al mafioso por el brazo, sin tener cuidado con la herida de bala.

—Oh, el perrito se enojó —se burló. En ningún momento hubo algún indició de dolor—. ¿Te crees el rey de la montaña, García? Ahí arriba con _papi_ , observando la ciudad. No tienes ni puta idea de nada —vociferó rápidamente con los dientes apretados.

—Cierra la puta boca, gillipollas —respondió de la misma forma apretando aún más el brazo.

Una mueca apareció en rostro de Jacob, tan rápida como se presentó está desapareció.

—¡Sé inteligente de una jodida vez, idiota! —gritó rompiendo su voz tranquila y ronca—. ¡Personas como nosotras somos una amenaza para él! ¿¡Quien te crees que seguirá luego!?

Gustabo observó con atención la desesperación del mafioso. Su estómago se revolvió de forma desagradable. Necesitaba respirar, su cuerpo estaba gritándole que lo callará. Jacob notó esto y respiró intentando calmarse, las aletas de la nariz se dilataban a cada bocanada de aire.

—Luego de que yo esté fuera del camino, irás tú, Gustabo —pausó. La mirada de Gustabo se clavó en el suelo—. Y lo sabes, tanto como yo mismo lo sé.

El tiempo se congelo, aún sostenía el brazo herido de Smith. La hemorragia volvió a aparecer, sus guantes se estaban manchando de sangre. Sintió asco. Un asco que tocó su estómago. Necesitaba respirar. La garganta se sentía seca, tragar saliva era demasiado trabajo mientras intentaba respirar a su vez.

Jacob con cautela posó su mano buena sobre el hombro de Gustabo, era un apretón débil pero cargado de apoyo.

No estaba bien. Estaba mintiendo. Simplemente estaba mintiendo sobre Conway. Él hombre era demasiado leal para querer estafarlo. Si Jacob creía que podía engañarlo, a él, Gustabo García, estaba equivocado. No lo necesitaba, después de todo, él estaba al comienzo de su camino, y el camino de Jacob estaba a nada de terminarse.

—Aparta tu mano, Smith —se alejó con brusquedad. El mafioso perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre la alfombra arruinada—. Se acabó la cháchara. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio, y te recomiendo que hagas uso de él.

Una decepción cruzó el rostro de Jacob.

—El orgullo me trajo aquí, pensé que podría contra él... —se lamentó—. El orgullo nos matará a ambos —negó con la cabeza— No hay lugar en esta ciudad para tres de nosotros. Solo existe un rey.

—Cierra la...

—Los ha atontado a todos vosotros a porrazos. Los ha reducido a pulpas inútiles que necesitan del _Super_. Le importan una mierda que se mueran, ¿Ivanov y Gonetti? Suplicaron para que Conway no los abandonará. —Gustabo miró estático esos ojos oscuros—. Sus propios comisarios desconfían entre ellos, pero juran que morirían por su Superintendente —agravó Jacob. Muchas cosas estaban haciendo clic en Gustabo—. Siempre diciéndoles los inútiles que sois todos, golpeándolos frente a todo el mundo, humillándoles. Todos dudosos de realizar una cosa sin que _papi_ apruebe. Os hizo inútiles.

 _Por orgullo caen... siempre lo hacen_.

—Cierra la boca.

Jacob continúo decidido.

—Dejo morir en batalla su camarada. Permitió que matarán a su esposa e hijos —agravó—. Y no pienses por un segundo, Gustabo, que él no te matará. Lo hará y lo sabes.

Gustabo respiraba pesadamente por la boca. Su pecho se expandía más de lo que su chaleco permitía. El miedo, que pocas veces había conocido tan de cerca, lo abrazó por la espalda.

Jacob se veía demasiado cansado, respiraba lento y pausado. Gustabo no sabía si podría lograrlo, y eso hizo que se inquietará aún más. El hombre frente a él ya no tenía nada que perder.

—Sé inteligente, Gustabo —finalizó Jacob.

—Yo...

¡Baam!

El estruendo enmudeció cada sonido de la montaña. Los oidos de Gustabo zumbaron, la adrenalina corrió con rapidez por sus extremidades. Sus manos intentaron tomar el arma.

Su vista se apagó tan rápido como desenfundo su arma. Simplemente, se derrumbó sobre la raída alfombra de la cabaña.

Antes de perder la conciencia, un único pensamiento paso por su mente.

_Jacob está muerto._   
  
  
  
  
  


Todos sus sentidos se sentían aturdidos. Su vista nadó sin conseguir enfocar la mirada en algo que tuviera sentido.

El grato sonido de los grillos fue lo primero en escuchar, luego el aullido agudo de los coyotes. Captó el agrio olor a cigarrillo, una colonia amaderada mezclada con el aroma a tierra. Inevitablemente se tensó como una cuerda. Aún con los ojos cerrados, movió los dedos de la mano. Todo se sentía tan fantasmal bajo su tacto, como si no pudiera sentir nada, pero algo se arrastrará por su piel.

Una calada. El aire se inundó del aroma amargo.

—Buenos días, princesa.

Una oleada de adrenalina corrió por todo su cuerpo, su vista se volvió tan clara que juraría que podía ver las vetas en el cuero de los zapatos italianos. Gustabo levantó su mirada. Jack Conway fumaba su cigarrillo con pereza, mientras recostaba los codos sobre sus piernas abiertas. Llevaba sus comunes gafas aviadoras, que siempre evitaban que tuvieras contacto directo con él.

—Superintendente —susurró Gustabo.

Intentó levantarse de su posición, pero sus manos no cooperaron. Tardó unos segundos en notarlo, estaba esposado. Rozó las yemas de los dedos por el ajustado hierro de las esposas.

Su mirada se volvió cauta.

—¿De qué se me acusa, hombre? —bromeó, ocultando lo mejor posible su tensión.

El mayor siguió fumando. No estaba seguro si lo estaba mirando, nunca lo sabía, pero siempre sentía ese escalofrío de que estaba siendo observado.

Todo el ambiente alrededor de ellos apestaba a mierda, algo se estaba quemando y no era el cigarrillo.

Gustabo observó con disimulo donde se encontraban. Seguían cerca de la cabaña y a pesar a la poca luz, distinguió en el camino de entrada ciertas marcas de arrastre. Intento no darle importancia a lo obvio.

Conway aun no decía una palabra y el cigarrillo se encontraba cerca de consumirse del todo. Gustabo no quería ser el que hablara del evidente elefante en la habitación. Podía ser un idiota en ocasiones, nunca un suicida.

La luna se platino como un disco gigante, los coyotes aullaron en coro y el cigarrillo fue pisado suavemente.

—El desgraciado a cantado como un pajarito —suspiró Conway, frunciendo sus labios—. Es una pena.

—Y que lo ha hecho... —agregó Gustabo sin medir su lengua.

Alguna vez alguien le dijo que moriría a causa de su boca, quería reír de lo acertado que estaba.

Conway lo observó unos segundos y luego soltó una risa corta.

—Y que lo ha hecho —repitió el mayor—. Realmente es una pena, Gustabin.

Había un dejo de pena escurriéndose en el tono de Conway, quizás se estaba equivocando, pero sonaba a una pena genuina.

—Hombre, Conway, solo son divagaciones de un hombre moribundo —intentó aligerar la carga.

Por mucho que quisiera creer lo que estaba diciendo, Gustabo siempre había tenido una certeza de todo lo dicho por Jacob. No podía jurar que creía totalmente lo acusado, pero sabía muy dentro de sí que conocía al Superintendente más que cualquier persona. Había un hecho y era tan simple como el aire que respiraba, Gustabo podía asociar y entender a Jack como a sí mismo; ambos estaban sintonizados en una onda que nadie más —por mucho que intentarán— podían alcanzar.

—Gustabo, Gustabo, Gustabo, ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? —interrogó cruzándose de brazos.

—Estaría bien empezar por quitarme las esposas.

La risa de Conway lleno la noche.

—Seria genial, ¿No, capullo? —ironizó duramente. Se quedo unos segundos meditando lo siguiente que iba decir—. Es evidente, ambos sabemos muy bien que terreno estamos pisando, Smith esta muerto —expresó quitándole cualquier intento de evadir la realidad a Gustabo.

El gato estaba fuera de la bolsa, no tenía forma de ocultar el cuerpo que se estaba enfriando en la cabaña. El hombre que el Superintendente Conway asesinó a sangre fría, mientras cantaba las verdades atroces de uno de los hombres más influyentes de todos Los Santos. Por mucho que deseará ignorar la verdad, esta habia decidió que tendría que enfrentársele cara a cara.

Gustabo no iba a hacer menos, no era su estilo quedarse de brazos cruzados.

—El evidente elefante en la habitación, ¿eh? —dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa, mientras se levantaba del suelo—. Resulto ser un cabronazo de cojones, Superintendente.

—Para tu mala suerte, Gustabo, lo soy —respondió embozando la misma sonrisa—. Y soy el peor —agravó.

—Hombre —gritó Gustabo alargando las vocales—. Y lo acepta, con dos huevos.

Con las manos intentaba encontrar algún defecto en las esposas, en sus tiempos libre tendía a practicar a zafarse de ellas. No perdía nada intentándolo.

—Tengo que admitirlo. Estoy decepcionado —dijo Conway, ladeando la cabeza a un lado. Apenas podía distinguir las cejas detrás de las gafas oscuras—. Después de todo bailaste como un profesional para mí.

—No sé si eso debería hacerme sentir mal o bien —respondió Gustabo sin darle importancia, estaba concentrado en la tarea que realizaban sus manos.

Desde el fondo de la garganta de Conway salió una corta carcajada. Sus arrugas se iluminaron a la luz de la luna como un pergamino santo. Si antes se hubiera dedicado a mirar con más detenimiento, habría descubierto la cicatriz que cruzaba su anguloso mentón. Eran hechos que por alguna razón descubría ahora.

—Tómalo como quieras —dijo rebuscando en sus bolsillos la cigarrera—. A veces pienso como hubiera sido todo esto de otra forma —pausó dándole un ligero golpe al cigarro y luego colocarlo entre sus labios agrietados.

El mechero baño de luces amarillas las gafas de aviador, dándole un reflejo perfecto de su rostro a Gustabo. Duro unos instantes ínfimos, solo que para él duro una eternidad angustiante.

Conway decidió continuar:

—Te di todas las herramientas que necesitabas y hasta diría que más —admitió—. Si solamente hubieras desarrollado esas neuronas, y dejaras de hacer el capullo, lo hubieras notado. —Las palabras que siempre le había dicho hicieron mella en su orgullo. Siempre se lo había advertido.

Gustabo recordaba con exactitud las veces que de sus labios salió esa frase, nunca le tomó importancia.

Decían que no había que llorar sobre la leche derramada, y él nunca era de esas personas, hasta este momento. La única diferencia eran sus intensas ganas de reírse de coraje.

—Te deje a tu bola, sabía de lo que eras capaz —suspiró Conway—. Te deje gatear, luego caminar, y luego correr por mi ciudad. Pensé: _Hostias, tal vez puedo enseñarlo uno o dos trucos a este cucho_ —burló, ladeando su cabeza mientras daba una calada a su cigarrillo—. Podrías haber sido grande.

Los ojos de Gustabo se clavaron en esas gafas oscuras, hacía unos minutos que perdió la esperanza de encontrar algún tipo de falla en las esposas.

Una oleada de coraje corrió por su cuerpo. No podía jactarse de conocer al hombre de _pe_ a _pa_ , sería un grave error de su parte, pero esa mentira no iba a tragarla. Ni en sus sueños, ni siquiera muerto permitiría tragarse esa mentira.

—Lo dudo, Conway. Nunca pueden existir dos de nosotros —escupió furioso Gustabo.

—¡Anda! ¡Has utilizado una neurona! Qué lindo. —La sonrisa socarrona de Conway, hizo que viera rojo—. Demasiado tarde temo decirte —fumó sin quitar esa sonrisa de sus labios.

Gustabo rodó sobre su espalda e hizo el intento de levantarse, no iba dejar que usará esa jodida sonrisa con él. Prefería que lo matará de una vez por todas antes que le dirigiera esa expresión.

Conway lo interceptó antes que pudiera realizar cualquier cosa, proporcionándole una seca patada en las costillas. Gustabo aulló de dolor, y su fuerza se evaporó. Miró al cielo estrellado, juró que nunca vio tantas luces pintando el cielo nocturno.

—Tranquila, nena —apaciguó condescendientemente el Superintendente, pisando la colilla del cigarrillo—. Papú, está aquí.

Gustabo gruño molesto, parecía que el mayor estaba disfrutando de esto.

—No te muestres tan molesto, Gustabin. Tu nos llevaste hasta aquí después de todo.

—¡Ja! ¿Y cómo sería eso exactamente? —interrogó escéptico Gustabo.

—La puerta siempre estuvo ahí, nunca la tomaste —declaró Conway bajando su tono de voz en la última frase.

—¿Por qué no te creó? —clamó indignado.

Los labios de Superintendente se curvaron con sorna. En otros tiempos, le habría gustado ver esa expresión, pero ahora lamentaba ser el extremo receptor de aquella sonrisa

—Oh... Puedes créeme en esta. —Su tono se volvió el característico que utilizaba cada vez que los reprochaba en su viejo despacho. La voz calma antes del porrazo—. La puerta estaba ahí —Inclinó su peso a su dirección. Alzándose sobre su cabeza con superioridad—, nunca quisiste usarla, Gustabo.

Detrás de la máscara, Gustabo sintió como su rostro se volvía caliente y sus venas bombeaba fuego. Estaba colérico. Una furia abstracta que no podía dirigirse solamente a Conway. Culpaba a Horacio, culpaba a Emilio, culpaba a todos las odiosas personas que tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse en esa ciudad abandonada por Dios. Era culpa de todos ellos...

Conway observó como la mirada del Subinspector se encendía en una rabia que conocía tan bien, y nunca, en toda su vida, se sintió tan dichoso de ser quien echara fuego a ese infierno. Aguando unos segundos esperando una respuesta del embravecido Subinspector, sin obtenerla decidió que iba a apretar más la correa.

—Siempre venías a mi llorando como un cachorro. Gritando como ibas a irte, que serías más feliz —Siguió empujando Conway—. Tú y crestitas, lloraban en mi despacho como nenas. —Una falsa risa salió por sus labios—. Necesitabas que _papá_ te acurrucara en sus brazos y todo estaba solucionado —pausó—. Tú te quedaste. Vive con eso.

El silencio de Gustabo era suficiente para Jack, era la ausencia de sonido que siempre espero de él. Lo había domado, esa bestia dentro de él ahora le pertenecía.

Siempre supo con exactitud con que animal se enfrentaba. Un gran perro rabioso que vivía bajo la piel de Gustabo, que necesitaba que le llenaran el orgullo y le dieran poder.

_Era tan maleable._

Solo tuvo que entrenarlo a su conveniencia para acabar con otro perro viejo. Ahora ya no le servía, y era tiempo de acabar con la rabia.

Era una lástima.

—De todas formas, este es el final —Jack se levantó, volvió a palpar la cigarrera en busca del ultimo cigarrillo—. No tardarán en llegar _nuestros_ _compañeros_.

—¿Final? —murmuro Gustabo mirando desde el suelo al mayor. Conway asintió, encendiendo el extremo del cigarrillo—. ¿Crees que puedes irte de rosas luego de _acabar con esto_?

—¿Sigues sin entenderlo? Me he cargado subnormales más importantes que tú. —El orgullo goteó de las palabras del Superintendente—. Y puedo asegurarte, que he salido tan airoso como saldré de esta. —dio una bocanada al cigarrillo. Tardíamente agregó—: No te preocupes por Horacio. Estará triste, pero está en buenas manos.

Gustabo mordió el interior de sus mejillas hasta sentir la sangre mezclándose con su saliva. La amarga derrota fue más presente en sus sentidos, el juego estaba en Jaque. Nunca logró ganarle al dueño del juego, ni siquiera estaba seguro si alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de jugar.

—Veo que tienes todo calculado —habló amargamente.

—A diferencia de ti —apuntó Jack—, tengo cada detalle mapeado.

Un suspiró cansado se necesito para que el ambiente se volviera precipitado; esa sensación de que algo simplemente estaba a punto de acabarse. Ambos sabían que era, ninguno de los dos necesitaba alguna explicación.

Gustabo admiró al hombre dar una honda bocanada a su cigarrillo. Esperaba sentirse traicionado, algún sentimiento asemejado a ello. No lo había.

Hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—Por alguna razón me siento... —comenzó Gustabo, algo acomplejado. No encontraba las palabras—. ¿Nostálgico? —concluyó, sin sentirse seguro de lo comunicado.

Conway lo observó en silencio, sabía a qué se refería. Una simple tristeza no podía describir lo que ambos habían vivido. Tenían un vínculo enmarañado, como un pañuelo lleno de agujeros y parches raídos, pero allí estaba, y existía para ambos.

—Lo creas o no, siento lo mismo —confesó Jack de forma ambigua, lanzado lejos el cigarrillo consumido.

Gustabo no le creyó, y solo rió falsamente.

Al mayor no le interesó aclarar.

Desde un inicio estaban destinado a ese escenario. Y era hora de que la bota apretará y se escuchará el crujido.

Con calma, desenfundo el viejo revolver. El tambor se desplegó solemnemente para comprobar los proyectiles. Seis rondas brillaron a la luz de la luna.

Gustabo observó el cielo y las sirenas aullaron desde la lejanía. Era hora. Dio una última mirada a su superior, su rostro era un papel en blanco.

 _Claro que no podía ser de otra forma_.

—Adiós, compañero —despidió Gustabo, sin ninguna pizca de sarcasmo. Quizás lo más sincero que alguna vez había dicho en toda su vida.

—Adiós, Gustabo.

El tercer disparo de la noche llegó.  
  
  


Cuando las sirenas se hicieron más intensas, Conway tomó su radio y la encendió.

—A todas las unidades, aquí H50 Charlie. Requiero un 10-38 en mi 10-20, noroeste Monte Gordo, de inmediato. Hay un agente abatido. Repito. Agente abatido, requiero un 10-38 al noreste del Monte Gordo.  
  
  
  
  
  


Luego de todo, _¿Quién cuestionaría al Superintendente?_


End file.
